1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving assistance device and a driving assistance method.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-191577 (JP 2014-191577 A) discloses a driving assistance device that assists the driving of a vehicle using vehicle-to-vehicle communication. This driving assistance device determines the possibility of collision between the host vehicle and other vehicles based on the traveling state of the host vehicle and the other vehicles in the vicinity of an intersection and, if there is a possibility of collision, alerts the driver of the host vehicle.